Cullen's Enterance
by stickytoffee101
Summary: the new girls POV. mirrored cullens high school cafeteria enterance in twilight, except this time with Jacob Nessie and Bella also entering. Post BD


Entrance.

"Who are they" I asked

Being the new kid in town never ever had its advantages. I was just trying to familiarise myself with the locals and make new friends. Since my mum had pulled me dragging and screaming all the way to Forks, Washington.

"The Cullen's" replied my newly found friend, Mel. At least I think that's what her name was.

"The Cullen's are foster kids."

"They moved here from Alaska a couple of years ago" chipped in Krissey my other 'new friend'.

"They kinda keep to themselves though."

"Yeah cause there all together, like together together."

"The blonde girl that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy that's Emmett."

Wow. The girl was stunning unbelievably amazing she looked like she should be on the cover of Sports Illustrated not at your local Forks High school.

Id imagine, no wait I new that is what every man, boy and child wanted there girlfriends to look like. Lucky for her she was taken wrapped around her tiny waist was a huge thick arm and attached to that was an even bigger body. Emmett As I understood him to be, looked like he would snap anyones head off that got close to his girl. He had short dark curls in his hair but aside from that the first thing you saw was his huge smile and his hugeness in general.

I heard Mel's voice getting restless apparently Id been staring to long and she was missing the attention id been giving her earlier.

"Ok so that girl there is Alice she's really weird and the boy she's with that's Jasper who looks like he is in pain all the time."

I couldn't help agreeing with her even from 50m away he looked like the face of war itself. He defiantly looked like he'd had a hard life.

Alice was his complete opposite she looked completely wrapped up in the moment, at home and comfortable with her surroundings. Her clothes looked like they'd come straight from a catwalk rather than you local warehouse.

"I'm not even sure it's legal that there all together" Mel questioned.

"Mel it's not like there related or anything"

"I suppose not but still it's a little strange. Dr Cullens like this ubber stunning foster father/ match maker"

I tuned them out as I looked up and saw the boy who just walked through the door.

In my opinion he was the cutest of them all.

"That's Edward Cullen" said Krissey noticing my distraction "totally gorgeous of course." She wasn't wrong he was tall less muscley than his 'brothers' but in no way shape or form lanky.

He had messy but perfect bronze hair. And my heart skipped a beat as I realised he was alone. Then out of nowhere he actually smiled in my general direction and I heard a little gagging sound coming from Mel.

I looked at her curiously she rolled her eyes "And yes he is partnered to her" she said it like she was jealous and disgusted that he possible picked his girlfriend over her and I swear I heard a hiss in the background.

"She is Bella". I whipped my head around to see her. Bella's face mirrored his a smile plastered from ear to ear. She had beautiful chocolate coloured hair down to the middle of her back.

They met up in the middle of the cafeteria interlocked hands and walked to the table furtherest away. Where the rest of there family sat.

Alice was leaning on Jasper, Emmett had positioned himself so Rosalie sat perfectly on his lap and Bella and Edward sat down perplexed looking deep into each others eyes.

The door opened again and before I could stop my self I blurted out "Holy cow there's more of them."

In walked a beautiful, tall and graceful girl. She had long curly flowing bronze hair and a super slimming figure. She undoubtedly looked a lot like Bella and Edward but she also had a hint of everybody else in her family in her.

Impossible I thought, there adopted siblings I shook that thought out of my head just as quickly as it had come in. With her walked a very tall Native American looking boy, if you could call him that he looked more like a fully grown man. He was so tall and muscular and I found myself wondering who would win out of a fight between him and the big guy Emmett.

"Yup that's right there's moooore of them" said Mel "That's Reneesme or Nessie as she likes to be called and her boyfriend male companion lover I don't even no what you call them Jacob Black he's from the reservation down La Push way"

"So not a Cullen?"

"No a Black but he's with her so he's accepted in to there little tribe. Earhhhh"

My mind went wondering I had no idea who these people were?

The mysterious Cullen's


End file.
